1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a testing circuit of array substrates, a display panel, and a flat display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, flat display devices adopt scanning driving circuit, that is, the scanning driving circuit is formed on the array substrate by conventional array manufacturing process of thin film transistor (TFT) flat display devices. The driving method relates to scanning the rows, and the testing circuits of the array substrate is configured on the array substrate at the same time. After the array substrate is obtained, the electrical testing is applied to the array substrate. However, the controllable switches on the conventional testing circuit of array substrates may dramatically affect the level on the data lines, which causes the distortion of the data signals and thus the pixels cannot be charged to an idealistic level.